


Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: What do you do when you live on the street and need money? Kidnap a wealthy kid...





	Mou Yuukai Nante Shinai

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the kaze_exchange @ LJ that sadly only took place once. I like the dynamics between Kaze and had quite a lot of fun to write this. There is even some plot in the story^^;

Nino opened the door to the empty warehouse.

“I'm home,” he said and immediately heard someone coming towards him.

“Welcome home,” he heard a cheery voice and a second after, Aiba appeared in his field of vision. “Did you bring food?” he asked hopefully.

Nino shook his head. “I'm sorry, but lately the people in the supermarket are super careful, so I cannot manage to take something with me without them noticing,” he apologized, hating the way Aiba's smile disappeared.

“But we only have one bag of miso and a bit of seaweed left,” Aiba said.

“I know, I'm sorry!” Nino replied and pulled Aiba in a hug, searching more comfort in the warm embrace than giving it to the taller one.

After a minute, Aiba broke the embrace. “Then I'll prepare what we have,” he sighed and made his way to the little, improvised stove at the end of the hall. Nino followed him slowly. He let his eyes run over the place they were using as a shelter and a sting of guilt crept into his heart. He had promised Aiba that things will get better when they had moved to this warehouse some months ago as they had been driven off their old shelter by its owner, but in fact, nothing had changed. If not, you could say it has gotten worse. They had been living on soup since over two weeks now and Aiba as well as Nino himself were only bones and skin and although Nino had tried the whole day, he hadn't been able to steal anything to eat.

Times had changed and it scared Nino to know that in just those few years that he had spent with Aiba together the technology had developed that fast that it was nearly impossible to steal something without being noticed. If he would have been alone, he would have tried it nonetheless, being caught meant to get at least one warm meal at the police station. However, he couldn't let Aiba be on his own without knowing what happened to him...

Sometimes, Nino wondered if things would be easier without having to take care of Aiba as well, but whenever he thought back of that rainy day five years ago, he knew that he would make the decision to take Aiba with him again. He could still see those big, scared eyes with which Aiba had looked at him when he had found him on the street, wet to his bones as the rain was pouring heavily. Aiba had been 10 years back then and the only thing he had in his hand was an old, brown plushy in form of a dog. He had looked at Nino, who, after seeing that the boy didn't have food either, wanted to pass quickly and had asked him if he he had seen a black car. It had been the car of his mother and she had told him to get out of the car and wait for her to come back, but this had been two days ago.

Without showing any emotions, Nino had told the boy that his mum wouldn't come back. Then, he had grabbed the boy by his shirt and had dragged him to his shelter where he told the boy to strip out of his wet clothes and wrapped him in the only blanket he owned. Having to deal with the realization that his own mother had abandoned him, as well as having been sitting in the rain for over a day, caused Aiba to catch a heavy cold. Nino never left his side and tried to keep the fever down and just when he had given up on the little boy, Aiba had started to recover. When Nino had asked him later why he had chosen to fight, Aiba told him that the way Nino had tried to save him had woken up his determination to show Nino that it had been worth.

Since that day of the heavy rainfall, Aiba and Nino had stayed together and were trying to lead a decent life on the street.

However, Nino wasn't satisfied with their way of living anymore. Aiba was 15 years old now and Nino didn't want him to spend the rest of his life on the street. The only way to get out of their situation was to find work, but nobody would take in a young boy that didn't even go to school, although Nino had taught Aiba how to read and write. So Nino's aim was to make it possible for Aiba to enter a school. He had found out that if you went to a private school and always paid the fee, nobody would ever ask about your life before this school. He had tried to get his hands on some money, but in the end, they had spent it for something to eat or keep them warm. Still, Nino didn't gave up on his plan and when he sat down on their blanket, receiving a bowl of hot, but watery soup, Nino decided for something he had been thinking about since a long time.

“Aiba, I have a plan how we get out of this shit here,” he announced and looked into the big eyes of the other one.

“You know what you have to do?” Nino asked Aiba who nodded hesitantly.

“I do! But is this really okay?” he asked. Nino forced himself to smile. He didn't really like it either, but it was their only way out of their current lifestyle.

“Nobody will suffer any harm with this,” he said and stroke Aiba's hair out of his pretty face. “Don't worry! In a few days it's over and we can start a new life.”

Aiba nodded and enjoyed Nino's tenderness. He waited until Nino leaned forward to place a kiss on his lips before he wrapped his arms around the smaller guy.

“Thanks!” he breathed and nosed the soft hair inhaling Nino's scent deeply. They stayed like this for a few seconds until Nino broke the embrace.

“Get ready!” he ordered and Aiba peeped around the corner of the alley. He looked out for that tall man with the thick eyebrows and gasped when he saw him coming along the street.

“He's coming!” he informed Nino who looked up from what he was doing.

“Good luck!” the smaller man said and nodded encouraging. Aiba showed a small, unsure smile before he turned around and vanished around the corner.

Jun breathed in the air deeply and enjoyed the sun warming his skin. This was way better than being carried around in that suffocating limousine. As every day it had cost him a lot of time and effort to convince his parents to let him walk back home. He knew they were worried about his safety which was normal as he was the son of the minister, but in this part of the town everybody knew him and if anything would happen to him, people would report it immediately. Jun was well liked by everyone due to his kind nature. He always had an open ear for people's problems and tried to help wherever he could. Additionally, he was the best one in his class and nobody doubted that he would graduate school with the best marks possible.

So Jun simply enjoyed being outside, letting his thoughts wander in no specific way when suddenly a boy, taller than him but obviously younger, appeared in front of him. He looked terrified and scared.

“Sir, can you help me please?” he asked, his voice full of fear and his eyes big and worried. “My friend had an accident,” he went on, tears forming in his eyes.

Jun was alarmed immediately and nodded. “Of course I will help you. Show me where it is,” he said and the young boy grabbed his hand.

Aiba dragged Jun with him to the alley where Nino was waiting for them. He hadn't thought this would be that easy, but apparently Nino had been right when he had told him that Jun was really good natured.

Meanwhile, Jun was already thinking of his First Aid training, trying to remember what to do with people that had an accident when he was pushed around the corner of the alley. He looked around to spot the victim, but he couldn't see anyone hurt. Instead, he saw a small young man standing in front of him, his face hard and his eyes determined. Then, Jun felt slim arms being wrapped around him from behind, holding his arms tightly, making him unable to move. The next thing he saw was a grey sponge moved into his vision before it was pressed onto his nose. A strong, stinging smell hit his nostrils, and the last thing Jun heard before his vision went black was a nasal voice, ordering the boy behind him to prepare to catch Jun.

When Jun woke up, it was already dark outside. He checked his surrounding and realized that he was on a mattress that was lying on the floor. Judging the wide room he was in, they had brought him to an empty warehouse. He tried to move around, but was restricted by something on his left arm. They had cuffed him to an old pillar that was next to the mattress with some rusty handcuffs. Jun decided that he shouldn't struggle against the metal as he didn't want his skin to break and bring the dirt into his blood circulation, so he checked his surrounding once again and saw a small light he didn't discovered before. Two people were standing in front of what Jun could make out as a self-built stove, and he could make out the two boys from the alley. The boy who had asked him for help seemed to be troubled and was soothed down by the other one with light kisses on is cheek and forehead before the slightly older man pulled him in a tight embrace and finally kissed him fully on his lips.

Jun blushed at the intimate scene he had just witnessed and felt a sting of jealousy. He hadn't ever been in a relationship with someone whom he would feel so close to as the two boys obviously were.

Being deeply in his thoughts about strong relationships, Jun didn't realize that the smaller boy had been walking towards him. He only looked up when a pair of small feet in pitted shoes appeared in his field of vision.

“Good evening!” the high nasal voice he had heard before he had lost his consciousness, spoke to him. Jun shifted a bit to look up and saw a young man, probably around his own age, looking down at him. He had sharp, intelligent eyes that looked a lot older and wiser than his face. His black hair was falling around his face while his lips were pressed into a thin line.

“I'll explain your situation now,” he said and sat down next to the mattress. “We've kidnapped you and will get in contact with your parents. I think 100 million Yen is not the price you're worth for your parents, but this should be enough for us. I'll call them tomorrow to arrange half of the money being transferred to us before we even think about handing you over. You will stay here with us and there is no need to worry. We don't intend to harm you, but of course we won't inform your parents about that. Aiba even prepared food for you although I was against it. Please don't cause any trouble to us and everything will run smoothly!”

With those words, the young man stood up and left Jun alone again. Thousands of questions were running through is head, but aside that, Jun didn't felt scared nor worried about himself. He couldn't imagine that the two boys would cause him any harm and the older one had admitted it already. From what Jun could see, they would use him to get their hands on some money that they really needed. Jun thought that they could have chosen other ways to find support, but they had decided to go for that path.

Jun's thoughts were interrupted by the shuffling of feet over the dirty floor of the warehouse. He looked up and saw the boy who had asked him to help his friend coming towards him. A few hours before, he had only looked into those big, brown eyes, but now Jun took the whole boy's appearance in. He was pretty – really pretty. His brown hair was longer, falling into his face. His lips were full and looked very soft. Jun could see the white skin on his neck and suddenly craved for touching it. His eyes wandered downwards and Jun admired the slender figure of the boy.

“I prepared dinner for you. It's not much, but it will warm you a bit.”

With these words, a bowl of soup was placed in front of Jun who tried to sit up. He was handed a spoon by the boy, who was eying him curiously. Jun looked into the bowl and saw some noodles along with some seaweed swinging in the thin soup. However, he was sure that the two boys didn't had much more to eat and was astonished that they even decided to share this little food with him (though he remembered that the older one had been against it).

Jun quickly ate the soup because he remembered that he hadn't eaten any food since lunch and from the look out of the large window of the warehouse it must be late in the evening. During the whole time, the younger boy didn't say a word, but Jun was very aware of the fact that he watched him closely.

When he was done, Jun handed the bowl to the boy again.

“Thank you! It was tasty!”

This sentence managed to draw a smile on the boy's face and Jun was nearly blinded by its brightness. It made him return the smile and it seemed that the younger one was going to say something when he was called.

“Aiba Masaki, will you come now. I'm hungry as well!”

The young boy, Aiba, threw a last shy smile at Jun before he ran to his friend. He watched the two for some minutes, but couldn't stand their intimacy for too long and laid down on the mattress again. Although one of his arms was tied to a rusty pillar and he was lying in a cold, empty warehouse, Jun felt strangely at ease, knowing to have these two boys around him.

 

He must have fallen asleep, because when he woke up, he only saw Aiba coming towards him. The other boy seemed to be outside.

“I brought you a blanket,” Aiba said and handed it to Jun. “It's our only one, so we have to share it,” he said and toed his shoes off before he sat down onto the mattress as well.

“Where is the other boy?” Jun asked and tried to ignore the heat that shot through his body when Aiba laid down next to him.

“Nino?” Aiba asked and reached for the blanket that was still lying in Jun's hands. “He said he needed to go outside to check on something,” he informed Jun and spread the blanket over Jun and himself.

“I see,” Jun just said, feeling Aiba's body pressed to his own. He closed his eyes and told himself to calm down, and when he just had managed to regulate his breathing again, he felt Aiba shuffling around next to him before some soft lips were pressed onto his. His eyes shot open in surprise and he tried to get up, but Aiba's hand on his chest pressed him down onto the mattress. Aiba broke the kiss and looked at Jun. His eyes were dark and seemed to ask Jun for is allowance. Jun gave a slight nod before he could even think properly about it. His brain screamed that he was kissing his kidnapper and that this was definitely wrong, but his arms pulled Aiba closer to himself while his lips were opening to allow Aiba's tongue to slip in. His sweet taste filled Jun's mouth, and he felt Aiba's hands moving under his shirt. Their tongues explored each other's mouth while Aiba played with Jun's nipples. Jun moaned into Aiba's mouth who took this as a sign to move on and let his hands run down Jun's sides before he reached his trousers. With one hand, Aiba opened the button and the zipper and palmed Jun's member through the fabric. The other hand was desperately trying to shove Jun's trousers down and with the older boy's help, Aiba finally managed to get rid of it.

Everything that happened seemed very unreal to Jun, whose brain just couldn't process what was going on, but when Aiba slipped his hand into Jun's underwear, he knew how real his situation was. He moaned again and it sounded to him like Aiba's name. While rubbing over Jun's member with one hand, Aiba got out of his own pants and underwear as well. When Jun opened his eyes, he saw, that Aiba was fully hard and that his tip was glistening in the dim light that came through the windows. He felt that his own length was growing under Aiba's touch as well, and reached out for Aiba's manhood, but his hand was pushed away. Jun gave a small growl of disappointment, but let Aiba push his underwear down. The next second, Aiba was sitting on his lap, his hard member brushing against Jun's, causing him to whimper against Aiba's lips. The next thing Jun realized was that Aiba was lining his own member up next to his before he grabbed both and began pumping them. Jun screamed in surprise of the pressure around his length when Aiba started to move his hips as well. The friction Jun experienced was amazing and he broke the kiss to nuzzle his head into Aiba's neck, hoping that would muffle his groans. Aiba was meowing sweetly into his ear as well and he felt their slick pre-cum making their members slippery so that they were moving easily in Aiba's hand. Jun felt Aiba's body shivering above him and wrapped his arms around the others one's small shoulders, pressing him onto his chest. Aiba was moving in a frantic pace by now and Jun felt his balls tightening, knowing that he'd soon reach his high. He began to nibble on Aiba's white neck, letting his tongue run over it while he enjoyed the slightly salty taste of Aiba flowing into his mouth. Suddenly, Aiba gave a strangled cry and Jun felt a warm liquid being splashed onto his stomach. Feeling Aiba's juice on him gave Jun the last push over the edge and with a loud groan he spilled his seed into Aiba's hand as well. The boy collapsed onto Jun's chest, trying to regulate his breath again. Jun as well tried to come down from his height, still unable to believe that this had just happened. They stayed like that for some minutes before Aiba got down from Jun and went to fetch a damp cloth to clean them. When he was done, he crawled back under the blanket and laid down next to Jun.

“Jun?” he asked, his voice soft, but slightly scared.

“Yes?!”

“Can you take me into your arms?” Aiba asked a bit unsure.

Jun felt his heart cramp and immediately pulled Aiba into a tight embrace, kissing the boy's forehead softly while he was stroking over his hair. It didn't take long until he could hear Aiba's deep breathing. He began to wonder if Aiba and the other boy, Aiba had called him Nino, had done such things as well, but then he decided that he shouldn't mind, because after all Aiba had come to him deliberately.

When Jun woke up, Aiba wasn't at his side anymore. He shuffled around, realizing that he was still tied to the pillar, trying to find out where the young boy was. He could finally spot him not so far away from him. Nino was with Aiba and they seemed to have a discussion again. Jun tried his best to understand what they were saying.

“Nino, I think it's really wrong to keep him here,” Aiba said, his voice thick with uncertain.

Nino sighed deeply. “Masaki, I already told you that we have to do it. It's the only way to get out of our current lifestyle and be able to lead a better life,” he explained and pulled Aiba in his arms. “I know how you're feeling, but I promise, nobody will get hurt,” he cooed and brushed lovingly through Aiba's hair.

Jun could see Aiba snuggling into Nino's embrace. After last night he felt a bit hurt seeing that scene, but before he could investigate into this feeling further, Aiba began to speak again.

“But I'm sure his parents will worry about him a lot,” he said. “Please allow him to call them,” Aiba asked Nino and Jun saw him throwing that heart-wrenching puppy eyes look at Nino whose resistance seemed to crumble in one second.

“Okay,” Nino muttered and produced a mobile phone out of his pockets. He had stolen it from a teenager who was too busy licking at his girlfriends tonsils to take care of his bag. He kissed Aiba on his nose before he gently pushed him back. “Let's wake the princess then,” he said and got up.

Quickly, Jun rolled onto his back again and closed his eyes. He could hear the two coming closer to him and tried to breath deep and evenly.

“Yo, princess, wake up!” Nino yelled and nudged Jun with his foot.

“Nino!” Aiba said reproachful and kneed down next to Jun's mattress. “Jun-chan, it's time to wake up!” He brushed some strains of Jun's silky hair of his face and traced his features softly.

Jun yawned and stretched, pretending that he just woke up. “Good morning!”

“We're glad you're feeling at home with us and that the service is to your satisfaction,” Nino said sarcastically. “What would you say about using the phone?” he asked and pushed the phone into Jun's vision. Jun knew what this was about, but he just raised an eyebrow.

“You'll call your parents and tell them to put the 50 million Yen into the bin in the park in a brown plastic bag at noon. We'll check it and then we can talk about a date where we will get the other half of the money and they will get you back. Tell them that they shouldn't include the police or they won't see you again. As I fear you won't sound scared enough, we found someone who might help you to do so. Masaki, call Rover!”

Aiba said the name softly and a second later, Jun could hear the soft patting of paws on the floor. However, when the animal came around the corner, Jun took a sharp breath. It was a huge dog with very sharp teeth.

“Sit!” Aiba ordered and the dog sat down in front of Jun, watching him closely, growling from the depth of his throat.

Nino handed him the mobile phone. “You better arrange everything nicely if you want to go home quickly,” he added and gestured Aiba to follow him. Aiba quickly patted Rover, who wagged his tail and whimpered cutely. “You stay here and take care of Jun-chan,” Aiba explained, smiled at Jun and followed Nino.

Jun looked at Rover, who was examining him. He growled again when Jun tried to sit up in a comfortable way.

“You're a good boy...” Jun began to calm the dog who looked at him with his big brown eyes. Somehow, Jun felt as if he was looking into Aiba's eyes and suddenly, the dog didn't look so scary to him anymore. Jun clicked his tongue and stretched his hand to the dog who wagged his tail again and came closer, snuggling onto Jun's chest, letting him pet his head softly.

Then, he looked at the phone in his hand. He should really call his parents because he knew that they would be worried. He dialed the number of his home and put the phone onto his ear, never stopping to stroke over Rover's silky fur.

“Hello?” It was his mum and she sounded really scared.

“Mum, it's me!” Jun said and heard her sobbing.

“Jun...” she said, her voice thick with relief. “Where are you?”

Jun told his mum everything that happened, though he never left a word about his two kidnappers. He said that they were always wearing masks and that he had no idea who they were. He wasn't quite sure why he did it, but somehow, he felt that he had to protect the two boys.

His mother promised to do everything exactly how his kidnappers want it and told him that she loved him. He assured her that everything will be alright and cut the call. He felt a bit guilty for not having her told the whole truth. After all she was super worried about him, but he still didn't want Nino or Aiba to be found out. He wanted them to get away.

“Hey! I'm done! My parents said that they'll do everything as you wish!” Jun informed the other two and heard them coming towards him. He quickly pushed Rover away, not wanting him to get problems with his two owners. Rover looked at him a bit confused, but stayed where he was when Nino and Aiba came to him.

“Did you tell them not to involve the police?” Nino asked and Jun nodded. “Still, I have the feeling that they will, but we have a plan for that. Masaki, get the dogs ready!” Nino ordered.

“The dogs?” Jun asked, but the two were already away, leaving Jun alone with his questions. They didn't show up for the next hour and Jun began to get bored. He wondered what Nino had planned and why he needed dogs, wondering if Nino was right with the assumption that his parents would involve the police. He had tried his best to sound as scared as possible when he had told his mom to just send their butler to place the money into the bin, but he wasn't sure about his father. He was a strong man who couldn't stand to be bossed around, so he might try to catch his kidnappers.

Being in his thoughts, Jun hadn't realized how much time had passed until Aiba and Nino appeared in front of him again.

“We'll go now and get the money. In case we get caught, we won't tell them where you are,” Nino said, trying to intimidate Jun, who thought that this was really a worst-case scenario.

“Then I hope they don't catch you,” he replied, causing Nino to smile, making him quite pretty.

“See you!” With these words, Nino left. Aiba smiled a shy smile at Jun and followed Nino, Rover on his heels.

Jun felt the urge to wish them good luck but managed to hold himself back. He wasn't in the right position to do so.

Jun didn't have any clock, but he knew that a lot of time had already passed. He prayed to whoever to bring Aiba and Nino back safely. First, because he didn't plan to spend the next week in this warehouse, and second, because he didn't want the two to be harmed. Their motives to kidnap him weren't greed or revenge on his family. They were simply using him to be able to lead a better life. Furthermore, whenever he saw Aiba, he felt his heart jumping in joy and although Nino was very cold towards him, Jun admired the small young man.

When the door to the warehouse finally opened and Jun saw the two boys entering, his heart felt a lot lighter. He tried to hide his relief when they came towards him. He could see Nino holding a brown plastic bag and felt as happy as the two boys looked. Nino immediately sat down on their only chair and began counting the money while Aiba walked towards Jun.

“We're back!” Aiba said and sat down on the mattress next to Jun.

“Okaeri!” Jun just said, trying not to grin too much.

While Nino was busy with the money, Aiba began to tell him what had happened. It seemed that he was allowed to do so because Nino didn't interject even once.

When Aiba and Nino had arrived in the park, nobody could be seen. They waited until noon when a man appeared, putting the brown plastic bag into the bin. He quickly disappeared again, a scared look on his face. Nino and Aiba waited a while, but nothing happened. Still, Nino told Aiba that he had a feeling that something was off as absolutely nobody walked through that park. Normally, a lot of people were in the park during lunch time, eating their bentos, but today, not even one single person could be seen. Aiba admitted that Nino was right and therefore they decided to go for their emergency plan. Aiba whistled and a second later all straying dogs from the district came running into the park, barking loudly, searching for hidden people. They quickly found the policemen that were hidden behind trees or bushes and began to play with them. During all this chaos, Nino sneaked to the bin and took the plastic bag with the money with him. When they were far enough from the park, Aiba called the dogs back that were, according to Aiba, back onto the street. Aiba ended his report with the promise that he would buy food for all the dogs later.

“Are you sad that we weren't caught?” Aiba suddenly asked, after Jun had stayed silent after his report.

Jun shook his head. “No, I'm glad I don't have to spent the next week in here, waiting for someone to find me,” he explained and smiled brightly at Aiba who grinned back. Then, the boy stood up again and walked to Nino, obviously asking him for money to buy something which he was given after a small discussion.

 

Aiba came back with several bags and Rover at his heels, who was obviously waiting for some food. “I bought food for all the dogs in the district,” Aiba explained.

“I hope you don't intend to feed them here,” Nino muttered, but Aiba shook his head.

“No, I placed the food in different streets, so they won't fight for it,” the boy explained and Nino patted his head lovingly.

Then, Aiba began to cook something and he hummed a happy melody while he stirred the things inside the pots. Jun felt warm around his heart watching the young boy being that happy, and was convinced that his kidnapping was a good thing. He looked up when Nino came around the corner and leaned against the pillar Jun was still chained to.

“At least your parents were honest and put the right amount of money in the bag,” Nino said with his high nasal voice. Jun had to move his neck painfully to be able to look at Nino.

“The idea with the dogs was pretty nice,” he said, ignoring the comment. Nino just shrugged with his shoulders, but Jun could see that he was delighted to hear him praising his plan. But there was something that Jun had been thinking about the whole day and he decided that now was the right moment to ask.

“Why do you still want more money? Isn't that what you have not enough to lead a better life?” he asked. Nino sighed and walked over to the wall that was opposite of Jun. He leaned against it and crossed his arms over his chest before he began to answer Jun's question.

“You're right, it is enough to lead a peaceful life,” Nino admitted. “But I don't just want to move out of this warehouse and buy clothes for us, I want Aiba to go to a school and I also want to learn a bit more about business management. Aiba's wish is to be a veterinarian and I already checked various schools and universities. The best ones seem to be the private ones, and they cost a lot of money. Still, I want to make Aiba's wish come true and therefore I need more money than just that. Additionally, when I go to university as well, we really need all the money...” Nino explained, his voice excited and his eyes sparkling.

“I see. It's a great way to change your life,” Jun said, his heart feeling lighter. He had suspected Nino to want more money because he wanted to lead the lifestyle of the rich, but listening to his reasons now had showed Jun that Nino was a very wonderful young man that cared a lot about Aiba.

However, Nino just shrugged and tried to look uninterested, but Jun knew that he was happy that Jun understood. They stayed silent for some minutes until Aiba screamed, that dinner was ready, his loud voice resounding in the warehouse.

“I'll go and eat dinner now. I guess you have to wait,” Nino said and smirked at Jun before he left. Jun felt the urge to throw something after the young man, but couldn't find anything, so he decided to just growl deeply, making Nino laugh. “Don't worry, I will leave something for you,” he assured Jun before he finally walked away.

Indeed, when Aiba and Nino finished eating, Aiba came to bring Jun his dinner. He had made salad, pasta and pudding, and Jun ate everything, leaving sounds of great appreciation, making Aiba blush cutely at the praises. They talked about Rover and the other dogs until Jun finished eating, and Aiba was able to say something sweet about every dog he had met in the district, which convinced Jun that Aiba would make a great veterinarian.

When Aiba was cleaning the pots and plates, singing another cheerful song, Nino informed him that he had to go out again. Aiba asked him not to come back home too late and kissed him on his lips before he waved with his foamy hand until Nino closed the door of the warehouse behind him.

Jun wondered if Aiba would come to him this night too, and it didn't take long when the boy appeared next to his mattress again.

“Can I sleep here this night too?” Aiba asked, playing with the blanket he was holding in his arms.

“Of course!” Jun said and opened his arms. Aiba quickly laid next to him and pulled the blankets over both before he snuggled onto Jun's chest. He yawned like a bear, making Jun chuckle.

“It was a long, exciting day, right?” he asked and Aiba nodded sleepily. The boy laid one arm around Jun's waist and pressed himself even closer to Jun who was already reacting to the closeness. However, he tried his best to not show it to Aiba as the boy had already closed his eyes. Therefore, Jun began stroking over Aiba's head and back, placing soft kisses on his hair until he heard the deep breathing of the boy. Contently, Jun closed his eyes as well, feeling strangely at home on this mattress with Aiba next to him.

“Good morning, princess!”

Jun opened his eyes and immediately realized Aiba's warm body was gone, whereas a pair of narrowed eyes looked down at him. Jun sat up and looked around for Aiba.

“He's out, buying buns for breakfast,” Nino informed him and sat down in front of Jun who stretched his long limbs and yawned. “I need to talk to you,” Nino said seriously, his lips pressed to a thin line, telling Jun that there seemed to be trouble for him ahead. “I saw that Masaki came to you the last two nights...” Nino began.

“That's not my fault, it was him coming to me!” Jun immediately began to defend himself.

“That's not the point here,” Nino cut him off and caught Jun's confused look. “I found Aiba on the street when he was 10. His mother had left him there and since then he's suffering from the thought that people don't need him. He tries to compensate this emptiness inside of him with a lot of physical contact. You might have realized that he likes to snuggle up to people and that he offers his body quite quickly to strangers...” Jun nodded. Yes, he had already experienced this.

“For some strange reason, he seems to really like you, and I will warn you here and now, if you are just playing with him and hurt him, I will never let you off from this pillar.”

Jun looked into Nino's eyes and realized that the young man was dead serious. He must love Aiba a lot.

“I don't have the intention to hurt him in any way. But there is something, I'm wondering about...” Nino raised an eyebrow.

“If you love him that much, how can you accept that he is with another man?”

Nino took a deep breath. “I cannot say that I'm overly happy about this, but right now I'm kind of busy during the nights, and I'm grateful that there is someone Aiba can snuggle with,” he explained and Jun was amazed by the deep love Nino had for Aiba if he was fine with a rival as long Aiba was happy. “He really needs that feeling of someone beside him. There were times when I couldn't leave him alone for over an hour,” Nino went on. “He needs someone to take care of him and show him that he's needed!”

“You're the same!” Jun said and reached our for Nino who didn't move away. “You also need Aiba around you because he needs you...” Jun had reached Nino's cheek and was caressing the white skin. “I just wonder...” Jun whispered and came closer. “Who takes care of you?!” Their lips met in a sweet kiss and Jun was amazed that Nino allowed this to happen. Maybe he was right, maybe Nino just needed someone who would take the pressure off of him for being the eldest and the one who takes care of their life. Maybe he just wanted to let go and feel save in the arms of someone else...

Jun felt Nino shifting closer, his arms sneaking around Jun's neck, pulling him deeper in the kiss. He opened his lips, inviting Nino to explore him and soon, his soft tongue began to enter the unknown terrain. Their kiss was sweet and nobody fought for the dominance. They just let themselves being washed away in their feelings.

Jun didn't realized that he had been moving closer to Nino to feel more of his warm body against his until he felt the cuff on his wrist holding him back. However, Nino closed the last gap that was between their bodies and Jun was overwhelmed by the heat of the other one's body. Nino began to rub himself against Jun's tights and also Jun felt something growing between his legs. He was already shoving his hands under Nino's shirt when the door to the warehouse was opened with a loud crash.

“Nino~!” Aiba's voice sounded through the big room, making the two jump away from each other. “Nino, they found us!” Aiba said, his eyes wide open in panic. “Someone saw me on the street and remembered that I was the boy who asked Jun for help before he disappeared and they followed me. I could leave them behind, but I don't think it'll take much time until they find the warehouse here. What are we going to do?”

Aiba fell down next to Nino and began to cry. Nino hugged the boy tightly while his brain was working on a plan.

“We cannot run away, they're too fast,” Jun said and Nino nodded. So the only option left was to hide in the warehouse.

“Aiba, climb up to the garret,” he said and shoved Aiba away from him, who nodded and ran away. Nino opened Jun's cuffs and pulled him with him. “We need to climb up the pillar. Do you think you can make it?” he asked and Jun nodded. He had been quite good in sport and he was determined to help the two.

Nino followed him, climbing as fast as a cat and they squeezed themselves in the corner of the garret, where they couldn't be seen from downstairs. It wasn't one second too early, as the doors were pushed open and a bunch of policemen entered the warehouse. They buzzed around, looking into every corner until the found the mattress.

“They were here!” they heard a man screaming and held their breath. Aiba snuggled into Nino's side who laid his arms around the taller boy and began to stroke over his back. Jun had closed his eyes, hoping that nobody looked upwards to see the garret, although there seemed to be no other way up than climbing up the pillar.

“It seems that they have ran away,” they could hear another policeman and some others agreed. “Let's search the surrounding!”

A minute later, the warehouse was empty again, but the three waited for at least another hour until Nino said he'll go to look if it's safe to come down. Aiba clutched onto Jun until Nino called for them to come down.

Nino and Aiba refrained from chaining Jun to the pillar again, and while Aiba made food, Nino sat down next to Jun.

“Why didn't you call for help when the policemen were there? It would have been your chance to escape...”

Jun smiled at Nino before he answered. “Because I don't want you to get caught.” Nino knitted his eyebrows and threw Jun a confused look.

“Is it because of Aiba?” he asked then.

“Partly, yes. But also because I cannot be angry at you for kidnapping me as I know your reasons aren't bad. Look, I have a plan to provide you with an even better outcome for you. You also won't have to be scared of being caught...”

Nino looked at Jun with narrowed eyes, but nodded then. “Let me hear it!”

 

“Do you think they'll bring him back, dear?” Mrs. Matsumoto asked. Mr. Matsumoto put his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer. “They will, darling, I'm sure. They just wanted the money, nothing more,” he said to soothe her down, but was as worried as she was. When Jun had called, he had said that his kidnappers were very angry that they had engaged the police in the last transaction and that they were hoping that this time, they were alone. His wife had asked him to refrain from letting the police join this time and Mr. Matsumoto had agreed to handle this by himself. Still, he was wearing a little microphone hidden in his pockets and although there weren't any policemen at the actual scene, they were waiting in their cars around the next corner.

Mr. Matsumoto was hoping that this was enough and although he really wanted to have his son back, he also wanted to catch the kidnappers.

They had put the other half of the money in the locker one hour ago, and were now waiting for their son to be brought back. Jun had instructed them to wait on the park as he would be released there and Mr. Matsumoto just hoped that he would come back in one piece.

He looked at his watch. They were already late for 15minutes and his wife, who had realized that too, was sobbing against his shoulder. He reached down to stroke over her hair and kissed her forehead when he saw three people running towards him. He looked up and realized that one of them was his son. The other two looked like boys and one of them was carrying the brown plastic bag they had put into the locker before.

“Mum! Dad!” Jun screamed and Mrs. Matsumoto looked up from her husband's chest, leaving his embrace when she saw that Jun was really coming towards them. She pulled him into a tight embrace when he reached her and sobbed into his shirt.

“Mum, we don't have time for that. My kidnappers can be here the next second. These two boys saved me and even took the money...” Jun pointed at Aiba and Nino who where looking a bit scared at Mr. Matsumoto.

“I understand,” Jun's dad said and they quickly made their way to the police cars that were waiting for them. They ushered Jun, his mum and the two boys in one car, whereas Mr. Matsumoto went to the chief to tell him what happened.

“Sir, one of the boys fits the description of the boy who asked your son for help”, the chief said and Mr. Matsumoto nodded.

“I know,” he said. “But apparently Jun seemed to want to save them, so I see no need to stop him. He will have his reasons...” With these words he dismissed the police officers and took his own car back to his house.

Back in the Matsumoto residence, Jun gave his parents a very lively report about how Aiba and Nino had rescued him. It was very dangerous and they nearly died while stealing the money as well. However, without Nino and Aiba he would have never found home again, because his kidnappers hadn't intended to release him because they wanted to press more and more money from the Matsumoto's.

Nino was amazed how bluntly Jun could lie without even getting red or stumbling on his words. It was a new side he saw from the perfect young man, and it somehow made him more likeable to Nino.

Jun's parents thanked the two boys several times, and Mrs. Matsumoto began to wonder what they could do to thank them properly. Jun said that he had something in mind, but that Aiba and Nino should maybe take a shower and get some food while he was talking with his dad about it.

Jun winked towards Aiba and Nino when they were ushered out of the room by their maid and Nino whispered a “Thank you” in his direction and hoped that Jun's plan would be a success.

“And this will be your room from now on,” Jun said and opened the door to a wide room with two beds, lots of cupboards, an aquarium and all kind of technological things that Aiba and Nino just heard about. “My room is just next to yours, so if you need anything, you can come over,” he said and smiled when he saw Aiba running to the aquarium.

“Thank you so much for arranging this for us,” Nino said, his eyes full of thankfulness when he looked at Jun. “I never thought that your dad would really take us in and raise us as if we were his own kids...” he admitted.

“But that was the least he could do after you saved me,” Jun replied and winked at Nino. “But now, excuse me, I really need to take a shower as well...”

With those words, Jun left the two alone and smiled at himself after closing the door. He was more than thankful to his dad that he had accepted his idea to let Nino and Aiba stay with them, especially since he suspected his dad to know the truth about the whole incident.

When Jun came back from the bathroom into his own room, he blinked a few times to make sure he was really seeing Aiba in his bed and Nino leaning onto the wall next to the door.

“What...are you doing here?” he asked confused and heard Nino chuckling next to him.

“Jun-chan's bed is way more comfortable than ours, and the pillows are so soft,” Aiba explained and let himself fall face forwards into one of the huge pillows in Jun's super huge bed, his firm little butt sticking into the air, giving the two older boys a nice view.

Jun's expression softened and he looked at Nino. “You said, he needs a lot of body contact?!”

Nino just nodded and when Aiba turned around again, he saw the two boys coming towards him, their eyes dark as the night.

“Anou....what...” but before Aiba could form any question, Jun's and Nino's hands were all over his body, caressing the soft skin of the slender body.

In no second, Aiba was naked, having Nino and Jun kiss his milky white skin. Jun was licking his nipples that had gone hard in an instant. He softly bit the hard buds and elicited some sweet moans from Aiba. Meanwhile, Nino had kissed his way south to Aiba's half-hard member. Some hard sucks and licks from his tongue later, Aiba's manhood was fully hard and Nino began pumping it. Aiba's head trashed from one side to another while he had problems to pronounce the names of the two young men, that were teasing him, properly.

“The lube?” Nino asked and Jun motioned towards his drawer. Nino looked through them until he found the desired bottle and quickly climbed onto the bed again. Aiba had managed to get Jun out of his clothes by now and Nino stopped for a second to admire the beautiful bodies in front of him before he resumed his task of preparing Aiba. He entered two fingers in one go, knowing that Aiba can take it. The younger one moaned into Jun's mouth while his hand was working on Jun's length. Nino pushed his finger further and scissored Aiba to loose the tight ring. When he was sure that Aiba was well prepared, he looked at Jun.

“Is it really okay?” Jun asked and Nino nodded before he moved away.

Jun positioned himself over Aiba and pushed in. His whole length was shoved into Aiba who screamed in pain and pleasure. Jun calmed him down with soft kisses to everywhere he could reach and soon Aiba bucked his hips. Jun took this as the signal to start and began thrusting into Aiba with powerful movements.

Nino watched them closely while he was getting out of his clothes as well. He touched his own member, rubbing over the already slick tip.

“I...want...to...taste Nino!” Aiba demanded between his moans and Jun stopped his movement. He grabbed Aiba by his hips and turned him around, so that the boy was now on his fours. Nino climbed onto the bed again and positioned himself in front of Aiba, who immediately bend down to take Nino's manhood in his mouth. Jun began thrusting into Aiba again, and his powerful thrust pushed Aiba forward, causing him to take Nino even deeper.

Nino enjoyed the heath around his member as well as the soft vibrations coming from Aiba's throat. He reached out to comb through Aiba's soft hair and was rewarded with the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen. Aiba's tongue began to twirl around his shaft and Nino breathed out the name of the man between his legs.

Jun watched Nino's face closely. He enjoyed the expression of pure passion and love and was quite sure that Aiba was very skilled with his tongue. However, his attention was pulled away from Nino when he felt Aiba contracting his muscles around his member. He moaned loudly and tightened his grip on Aiba's hips. He knew he wasn't going to last long, but he wanted Aiba and Nino to come before him. Therefore, he pulled out of Aiba, receiving a discontent hum from the boy.

“Aiba, do with Nino what you did with me in our first night!” he demanded and Aiba let Nino slip out of his mouth before he crawled upwards until his and Nino's crotches were at the same height. Nino looked up to Jun, not knowing what would happen next, but he took a sharp breath when he felt Aiba taking their two members in his hand and started to rock his hips. Jun smirked at Nino who was surprised and overwhelmed by Aiba's action.

“It feels great, right?!” he said and Nino just nodded before he captured Aiba's lips in a kiss, tasting himself in Aiba's mouth.

Jun waited a moment before he pushed into Aiba again, adjusting to his rhythm. The air was filled with their pants and moans until Jun felt Aiba tightening around his member again, knowing that Aiba was reaching his high. Indeed, Aiba moaned Nino's and Jun's name before he spilled his juice over his hand as well as Nino's length. Feeling the warm liquid on his member, Nino felt the knot in his stomach bursting and came a second later. Having the moans of his two partners in his ear, Jun couldn't hold himself back anymore and with one last powerful thrust, he filled Aiba with his seed. He collapsed onto the younger one, causing Nino to complain, but he was too exhausted to move. He stayed like that until Nino pushed Aiba and Jun down from himself, murmuring something about being suffocated. Then, Nino got up and searched for some tissues to clean himself before handing them to his two lovers in the huge bed.

He threw the used tissues in the bin before he climbed into the bed again, taking Aiba into his arms.

“That was amazing”, the boy mumbled sleepily and Nino kissed his cheek. Suddenly, he felt Jun's arm sneaking around his waist, pressing Aiba between the two bodies. Nino looked up just to feel Jun's lips on his own. Their kiss was hungry, but sweet.

“That's hot!” Aiba remarked and Jun and Nino broke the kiss, looking at each other embarrassed. Jun placed a last butterfly kiss on Nino's lips before he laid back. His fingers were interwoven with Nino's while his other arm was used as a pillow from Aiba.

“Ah, this is so comfortable,” Aiba sighed and wriggled between the two men to find the best sleeping position.

“I actually liked your mattress as well,” Jun said and laughed.

“It's still there, I guess. I allow you to use it,” Nino said, his voice thick with irony.

“If you're coming with me...” Jun replied.

“I guess, Masaki here would follow you, so I have no other chance than to follow,” Nino said, sighing dramatically.

Instead of giving a remark, Aiba just snored softly. He had fallen asleep over the teasing, feeling safe and comfortable between the two bodies.

“Thanks for kidnapping me,” Jun said and Nino laughed.

“Thanks for taking us in. Now we won't have to kidnap the next wealthy kid,” he said before he stroke over Jun's hand a last time.


End file.
